Werewolf Game
by Haibara Kawaii
Summary: Today's midnight is a fullmoon. The RFA are playing Werewolf Game. How can a game be so entertaining to them?
1. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger or the characters, I just own this story.

Rated: K+

Genre: General/Comedy

Notes: Someone once told me that they could write better than me as a five years old kid. English is my second language, but I tried my best, and at least my grammar mistakes are not too confusing that could make anyone dizzy.

* * *

It's just another midnight with the RFA (Rika's Fundraising Association), where all the members are online and looking at their phones.

Yoosung : Gah, I am so bored today.

ZEN: Hey there, Yoosung. Finally get tired of LOLOL?

Yoosung : I am currently not in the mood.

707: He is just not in the mood after losing so many times.

Yoosung : Seven, you planted a surveillance camera in my house?!

707: An Agent of the space will never reveal aliens secrets.

ZEN: I am currently taking a break from exercising. Aren't you supposed to be always busy, Seven?

707: Yes, busy looking through the space, thinking where to land and how to manage so that I can survive.

Jaehee Kang: I could never understand what's inside your mind, Luciel.

Yoosung : Whoa Jaehee, did Jumin give you an endless overtime today?

Jaehee Kang: Yes, he did. Though I am already used to it.

ZEN: It hurts thinking someone is getting an overtime, when tomorrow is Sunday.

Jumin Han: The papers can't get to work by itself.

ZEN: But you shouldn't have let Jaehee swimming in them!

Jumin Han: She is not going to drown, save your concern.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han just throw me a Tsunami of papers. Of course I would get drown…

V: So crowded… Feels like old times.

Rika: Yes, I am so glad everyone's happy.

707: That reminds me of a game! Let's play while everybody's here!

Ray: No…

707: C'mon, it would be fun. Wait, let me invite more people here.

Jumin Han: Who are you going to invite?

707: Anyone? Everyone?

Jumin Han: Okay, try to invite Driver Kim.

ZEN: Your driver has a SMARTPHONE?!

Jumin Han: What do you expect? I paid him well.

Driver Kim has entered the chatroom.

Mrs. Vanderwood has entered the chatroom.

Mrs. Vanderwood: Seven, what is this thing? What did you just do?

707: Okay, all players gathered. Now to invite the moderator…

Werewolf moderator has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung : Oh, I know this game.

ZEN: Seriously?!

Jaehee Kang: I think I will stick around since I need some break.

Jumin Han: As long as you finished the job by tomorrow, Assistant Kang.

ZEN: How can you be so harsh on her?!

Rika: Yes, let's play that, it would be fun.

V: If Rika is in, then I am too.

707: /create

Werewolf Moderator: 707 has created a game. Type /join to participate, type /start to begin the game.

Rika: /join

Yoosung: /join

ZEN: /join

Jaehee Kang: /join

Jumin Han: /join

V: /join

Ray: /join

Mrs. Vanderwood: /join

Driver Kim: /join

707: /player

Werewolf Moderator: 707 – Alive, Rika – Alive, Yoosung – Alive, ZEN – Alive, Jaehee Kang – Alive, Jumin Han – Alive, V – Alive, Ray – Alive, Mrs. Vanderwood – Alive, Driver Kim – Alive.

707: /start

Werewolf Moderator: Check Private Message for player's role.

Yoosung : Yoosung is a good boy! Don't kill me!

Jumin Han: That is what everybody would say, Yoosung.

ZEN: The CEO-in-line must be the wolf born with a silver spoon!

Jumin Han: You will regret doubting me.

Rika: It's okay Yoosung, I trust you.

707: Driver Kim is the wolf!

Driver Kim: Sir, do I really have to play?

Jumin Han: Yes, it is part of your job now.

Jaehee Kang: Part of our job? I felt like my role in this job just escalated.

V: Luciel is the real seer.

707: You heard him. I see everyone through the spaceship.

Ray: You lied red-head. V is the wolf, I knew it.

Mrs. Vanderwood: Somehow I feel a bit disturbed of my own nickname…

Werewolf Moderator: Driver Kim is dead eaten by the werewolf. Driver Kim is just a Villager.

Yoosung : Seven, you lied?!

Ray: I told you, he's lying!

Werewolf Moderator: You are given 10 seconds to decide who to get hang for punishment.

Werewolf Moderator: Yoosung choose Ray to hang. V choose Ray to hang. Jumin Han choose ZEN to hang. Ray choose V to hang. ZEN choose Jumin Han to hang. 707 choose Rika to hang. Jaehee Kang choose Rika to hang. Mrs. Vanderwood choose Rika to hang. Rika choose V to hang.

V: How could you Rika?

Rika: More like, how could Jaehee, Luciel and his friend trying to hang me?

Yoosung : Oh no… I should've choose V, so the voting would be even and Rika doesn't have to die.

ZEN: It's definitely this Mr. Trust fund kid!

Jumin Han: Speak for yourself.

Werewolf Moderator: Rika is hung to death under suspicions, turns out she is a Traitor.

Rika: Happy now?

707: Well, that's good. We should capture the traitor first before killing the wolf.

Yoosung : Why is that?

ZEN: Because when the wolf is killed, the Traitor turned into a wolf, like a successor or something.

Werewolf Moderator: V is shot by the sniper, turns out he is a Beholder.

ZEN: lololol who is this sniper, so much savage killing V after Rika's hung to death.

Yoosung : Not me! I wouldn't have done such thing to Rika or V.

707: /player

Werewolf Moderator: Yoosung – Alive, 707 – Alive, ZEN – Alive, Jumin Han – Alive, Jaehee Kang – Alive, Mrs. Vanderwood – Alive, Ray – Alive, Driver Kim – Dead, Rika – Dead, V – Dead.

Ray: The plot thickens.

Jumin Han: We should hang ZEN for the next round.

Mrs. Vanderwood: I want to hang Seven for ditching his job.

Jaehee Kang: Thank God, Mr. Han is not going to hang me for that.

Jumin Han: How about I hang your salary until next month?

ZEN: Uh-oh. No way! You are not going to hang Jaehee's salary because I am going to hang you for being a wolf!

707: Suddenly it becomes so tense.

Yoosung : This is a serious business inside a game.

Werewolf Moderator: 707 is saved by the Guardian from the wolf.

707: Someone is actually trying to murder me! Watson do something!

Mrs. Vanderwood: And suddenly you called me with another name.

Yoosung : Who could possibly tried to kill Seven?

Ray: …

Yoosung : Ah! It must be Ray!

Werewolf Moderator: You are given 10 seconds to decide who to get hang for punishment.

Yoosung : Everyone, let's choose Ray!

Ray: Whatever…

Werewolf Moderator: Yoosung choose Ray to hang, Jumin Han choose ZEN to hang, ZEN choose Jumin to hang, 707 choose Ray to hang, Jaehee Kang choose Yoosung to hang, Mrs. Vanderwood choose ZEN to hang, Ray choose 707 to hang.

Yoosung : Jaehee… Why? Yoosung is a good boy…

Jaehee Kang: Sorry, I think my thumb just slipped.

707: ZEN and Jumin Han are having fun.

Ray: Pfft…

Rika: Trust Yoosung!

V: I am curious on how this is going to end.

Werewolf Moderator: The RFA can't make up their mind, none of them are getting executed.

Yoosung : Aww, I told you to choose Ray!

Ray: Shut up.

Werewolf Moderator: Mrs. Vanderwood is shot by the sniper, turns out he is a Mason.

707: My dear Watson… I will never forget you…

Mrs. Vanderwood: Please stop being dramatic, it's annoying.

Yoosung : The sniper is killing everybody…

ZEN: If only I am a sniper, I could just kill this CEO-in-line and brought peace to the RFA once and for all.

Jumin Han: Is that one of your written script for the next soap opera?

Werewolf Moderator: Yoosung is killed by the wolf. Yoosung is a Guardian.

Yoosung : The wolf is actually holding a hidden grudge on me?!

707: Wow, the guardian is taken down. Now we have nowhere to hide.

Jumin Han: Yes, we should immediately kill this wolf for being a great actor!

ZEN: No! The wolf is definitely the one hiding behind the desk ordering people around what to do!

Ray: … I'm still here… so… just you know…

Werewolf Moderator: You are given 10 seconds to decide who to get hang for punishment.

Rika: Why is Seven being silent all the time? Aren't you the seer?

707: Uh yeah but the thing is, everyone I see keep getting dead.

Ray: Lies, you are just a fool, and I am the real seer.

V: But I am the beholder, he is the real seer.

Ray: But he lied that Driver Kim is a wolf!

707: It's just a joke, seriously… So that we can have fun and longer round!

Ray: Ughhhh….

Werewolf Moderator: Jumin Han choose ZEN to hang. ZEN choose Jumin Han to hang. Ray choose 707 to hang. 707 choose Ray to hang. Jaehee Kang choose Ray to hang.

Werewolf Moderator: Ray is hang to death under suspicions, he is a Fool.

707: Now this make me an official Seer. Wohooo!

Werewolf Moderator: 707 is shot by the sniper, he is a Seer.

707: . . . Way to rain on my parade.

Mrs. Vanderwood: lololol that was hilarious.

Yoosung : But that means… There are Jaehee, Jumin and ZEN left under suspicions.

Werewolf Moderator: Jumin Han is killed by the wolf. He is Drunk.

Werewolf Moderator: Wolf wins! Jaehee Kang – Sniper – Alive, ZEN – Wolf – Alive.

V: So… Jaehee shot me, Mrs Vanderwood, and 707.

707: When I was just become a trusted Seer…. I was shot… right onto my heart!

Jumin Han: I was right from the very beginning.

Rika: But why Jaehee killed them? Just random?

Jaehee Kang: Are you saying that I can actually shot Mr. Han or ZEN?

ZEN: So glad that one of my fan wouldn't shot me. Auuuuuuuu!

Jumin Han: It's not like I blackmail you or anything, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: Who is going to sign for my paycheck if you are dead?

Yoosung : Jaehee is so deep…

Ray: I agree…

Rika: Okay I guess… I am going to the bathroom for a sec.

* * *

Author's Note: Not everyone knows the Werewolf Game, so here is the list of roles and their effects:

1\. Wolf = Can eat anyone in the game for dinner. Wolf knows the other wolfs.

2\. Guardian = Can protect anyone from being eaten by the wolf.

3\. Drunk = If the wolf ate a Drunk, the wolf is unable to eat anyone in the next round.

4\. Sniper = Can shoot anyone, especially looking for the wolf.

5\. Traitor = Can turn into a wolf after the wolf is dead.

6\. Beholder = Know which one is the real Seer.

7\. Seer = Can see other people's role each turn.

8\. Fool = Pretend to be a role when actually not (usually becoming a fake seer).

9\. Villager = Has no specialty, only vote someone for execution.

10\. Mason = Has no specialty, only vote someone for execution. Mason knows the other masons.

The next chapter will be released soon.


	2. Way After Midnight

Before I start, I want to thank you AnimeFanatic192, Qicchan606, erunee, TheDancingMarionette and Kurama 2004 for supporting me. I hope you all enjoy my stories. So here is the next chapter.

* * *

ZEN: This game is so fun! Let's play again.

707: /create

Wolf Moderator: 707 has created a new game.

ZEN: /join

707: ZEN is suddenly addicted, lololol.

Yoosung: Yeah, he is totally into it right now, lololol.

Mrs. Vanderwood: /join

ZEN: Jaehee, you have to go to sleep, mind your health.

Jaehee Kang: I am fine, I've just finished with my work when we were waiting for the bot to reply every turns.

Yoosung: People who can multi-task are amazing!

Jumin Han: /join

V: Jumin, is Elizabeth 3rd sleeping?

Jumin Han: Barely. She keeps wandering around on the floor.

707: Maybe Elly is on her period that she looks stressed.

Jaehee Kang: /join

Ray: Hey red-head! How long are you planning to play this game?

707: Last last! After this we go to sleep and continue… maybe some other time?

V: /join

Driver Kim: Sir, do I get an overtime for this?

Jumin Han: Sure, just remind me at work.

Mrs. Vanderwood: WHAT?! Can I work there too?

Jumin Han: Sorry, but there's no current vacancy.

707: Vanderwood, you are trying to run away… don't leave me behinddd!

Ray: I… was… left… behind… right?

Driver Kim: /join

Yoosung: /join

Ray: /join

ZEN: Hey Yoosung, I think there's an ad telling that LOLOL has a login events for free limited edition prizes.

Yoosung: WHAT?! Really? Lemme check.

707: Is there any event to get Ph. D Pepper and Honey Butter Chips for free?

ZEN: uh… no?

Jumin Han: I can make that event.

707: Whoa, seriously? What's the criteria?

Jumin Han: Trade one of your sport car for 5 years of Ph. D Pepper and Honey Butter Chips.

707: Noo! Not gonna let go of my babes!

Mrs. Vanderwood: Oh, that reminds me, I tried to borrow one of his car, but he didn't let me. How about I steal the car from him and give it to you, then you can recruit me to your company?

Jumin Han: Now that reminds me, I think there's a current vacancy after all.

707: NO! N-O! NEVERRR!

Jaehee Kang: I smell conspiracy…

ZEN: Wasn't it nepotism?

Yoosung: ZEN, it's only some duration items. If it's duration, I am not really that keen to login.

Werewolf Moderator: The game has started, please check private messages for player's role.

ZEN: Oh, it's already started.

Ray: Really? I didn't receive the private message, the signal tonight is so low. Only one bar.

V: Maybe because you are on top of the mountain among the forests.

707: Come to my house… There's a Wi-Fi… and Honey Butter Chips…

Ray: I can't speak Arabic, you dumbass…

Mrs. Vanderwood: Me neither.

707: And yet, you are here.

Mrs. Vanderwood: I used a dictionary…

Werewolf Moderator: V has been eaten by the wolf. Turns out he is a Drunk.

V: I… died…

Yoosung: No, that can't be…

ZEN: Rika! The wolf is Rika!

Jumin Han: Rika is being too obvious.

Jaehee Kang: Rika needs more experience in playing this game.

707: Look who's talking! She has 2 years of experience in working as an assistant.

Jaehee Kang: Of course.

707: Including experience in taking care of Elly!

Jaehee Kang: And that's the worst experience. Ever.

Jumin Han: Should I make you a certificate to show that you are certified in taking care of animals?

707: lololol, that's the way he appreciated your work Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Sigh…

Rika: I only left my phone for like 10 minutes or so, but it already has almost 100 notifications.

Ray: Is it true? That you are the culprit?

Rika: Culprit of what?

Ray: Didn't you scroll the chat?

Rika: What the… WHAT THE HECK?!

Rika: How cruel! First, you were not waiting for me until I finished from the bathroom. Second, you blame me for the murder in a game that I didn't even join myself?! Look here, I am the founder of this association, look at the name whose name is it?! MINE!

Yoosung: She isn't in the game?

707: /player

Werewolf Moderator: 707-Alive, Mrs. Vanderwood-Alive, Yoosung-Alive, Jaehee Kang-Alive, Jumin Han-Alive, ZEN-Alive, Driver Kim-Alive, Ray-Alive, V-Dead.

707: I guess not…

Jaehee Kang: I can't believe we just forgot her. Please accept my apology.

ZEN: Sorry…

Jumin Han: Me too.

Rika: Okay, as long as RFA's happy I am happy.

Werewolf Moderator: Jumin Han choose ZEN to hang, ZEN choose Jumin Han to hang, Ray choose 707 to hang, 707 choose Driver Kim to hang, Driver Kim choose Jumin Han to hang, Yoosung choose V to hang, Jaehee Kang choose Driver Kim to hang, Mrs. Vanderwood choose 707 to hang.

Jumin Han: Driver Kim, you've just tried to hang me. I will cut your salary to half.

Driver Kim: But sir…

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, driver Kim is way older than you. Please respect the old man for working hard to his bones.

Jumin Han: But he tried to kill me…

Werewolf Moderator: The RFA can't make up their mind. No one gets executed.

V: Rika, where did Ray go? He's silent.

Rika: Nowhere, he is… well… on the terrace of the 2nd floor swinging his phone.

Ray: Test… 1, 2, and 3.

707: Knock, knock.

Ray: Who's there?

707: It's me, Unknown!

Ray: Unknown who?

707: Unknowingly enjoys the game.

Werewolf Moderator: Jumin Han is shot by the sniper, he is a Tanner.

Yoosung: Oh? Tanner is a new role, what is it?

707: It's said that if Tanner gets accused and executed they will win.

ZEN: Wow, sounds cool.

Jumin Han: Can't we just focus on who killed me?

Jaehee Kang: Isn't it obvious?

Jumin Han: . . .

Mrs. Vanderwood: It must be your loyal driver.

Jumin Han: WHAT?!

Driver Kim: I've been found out…

ZEN: How does it feel killing him?

Driver Kim: So satisfying.

ZEN: Yep, I want to be a sniper too next.

Jumin Han: I will kill you before you can kill me.

Yoosung: Does that mean if ZEN is a wolf and he choose Jumin for meal, then Jumin is a sniper that choose ZEN to shot at… What are we here for?

707: Actually, I never tried that. Could something like that actually happen?

Ray: The chance for it to happen is so low, but the theory kind of interesting to try.

Werewolf Moderator: The wolf can't eat anyone tonight because it has eaten a Drunk. Please choose a person to hang.

Jaehee Kang: Let's choose Driver Kim first, I am afraid he is going to blindly kill someone important like killing a guardian. Oh yeah, I see that ZEN is a Beholder. And I am not going to reveal who's the guardian, the wolf might target him.

ZEN: Yes, you are the real seer, why do you need to even check me?

Jaehee Kang: You didn't tell me…

Jumin Han: Hold on. So Assistant Kang, earlier you said we should respect elders, and then now you tried to hang him.

Driver Kim: I am already old enough to live… It's okay….

Yoosung: Jaehee, how can you be so cruel to this fragile old man?

707: Yes! If he died, Jumin would wreck my babes in the garage!

Jumin Han: Excuse me? I have my own car.

707: Well who knows? Maybe you want a better car to drive.

Werewolf Moderator: Mrs. Vanderwood choose Driver Kim to hang. Jaehee Kang choose Driver Kim to hang. Yoosung choose Jaehee Kang to hang. Driver Kim choose Jaehee Kang to hang. 707 choose Jaehee Kang to hang. Ray choose Driver Kim to hang. ZEN choose Driver Kim to hang.

ZEN: Hey, this should be easier.

Jaehee Kang: Yes.

Yoosung: Why?

ZEN: It proves that the one who vote for Driver Kim have a chance to be the wolf who doesn't want to be killed. Since Jaehee is a seer and I am a beholder that leaves Mrs. Vanderwood and Ray.

Werewolf Moderator: Driver Kim has been executed, he is a Sniper.

707: Mrs. Vanderwood? Does that mean I am protecting a wrong person all this time?!

Mrs. Vanderwood: Truth? Yes. But I didn't betray you didn't I?

707: More like you want me to protect you until the end.

Werewolf Moderator: Jaehee Kang has been eaten by the wolf. Jaehee Kang is a Seer.

ZEN: That's it, let's kill him!

Ray: Who were you protecting?

707: You. Dear brother.

Ray: You will regret it.

707: Your welcome.

V: Does it mean Villager would win?

Rika: Yes, if the wolf is killed.

Jumin Han: The moderator is so slow, Luciel.

Yoosung: Maybe the moderator has been disconnected?

Werewolf Moderator: ZEN choose Mrs. Vanderwood to hang. Ray choose Mrs. Vanderwood to hang. 707 choose Mrs. Vanderwood to hang. Yoosung choose Mrs. Vanderwood to hang. Mrs. Vanderwood choose 707 to hang.

707: Bye mate. See you on the other side someday.

Mrs. Vanderwood: And that means you need to work for the agency alone. With lots lots and I mean LOTS of work.

707: NOOOOOOO!

Werewolf Moderator: Mrs. Vanderwood has been executed. Mrs. Vanderwood is a wolf.

ZEN: Wait… the game isn't over?

Yoosung: Or the bot is broken?

Ray: Or there's a traitor among us?

707: Yoosung?

Yoosung: Who, me?!

Jumin Han: Hey wolf, here's a piece of advice. Kill Luciel so that he can't protect anyone.

707: Jumin, whose side are you on?!

Jumin Han: I don't have a side.

707: You will regret giving that advice!

Jumin Han: Why? Why would I?

Werewolf Moderator: Elizabeth 3rd has been eaten by the wolf. Elizabeth 3rd is a Guardian.

Jumin Han: WHAT?!

Elizabeth 3rd: Oh what are you gonna do now big boy? Elly is eaten by wolffff~

Jumin Han: You will pay for this humiliation!

Yoosung: Seven changed his phone nick name? lololol.

ZEN: Yoosung… come clean now. Don't change the subject.

Yoosung: No, no. I am a Seer.

ZEN: What? You know I am the Beholder, Jaehee is the real seer.

Yoosung: Then I am the fool.

Ray: He is trying to get away.

ZEN: Or maybe Ray is the traitor who turned into a wolf.

Yoosung: Yes, that must be it!

Werewolf Moderator: Ray choose Yoosung to hang. Yoosung choose Ray to hang. ZEN choose Ray to hang.

Werewolf Moderator: Ray has been executed. Ray is a wolf. Villager wins!

Elizabeth 3rd: Does it mean I choose the wrong person to guard twice?

Rika: Finally it's over! Now let's play again, I want to join.

Ray: Eh… the red-head said this is last.

Rika: /start

Yoosung: It's late, I am going to bed.

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

Rika: You usually don't go to bed this early when you play LOLOL.

ZEN: I also want to ride back home. Need to focus on the street.

ZEN has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang: I am going back home too.

Jumin Han: Driver Kim! Drive us home.

Driver Kim: Yes, sir.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

Driver Kim has left the chatroom.

Elizabeth 3rd: We need to get back to work, thanks for the game~

Stark: Let's go.

Elizabeth 3rd: Wow, you changed your name.

707 has left the chatroom.

Stark has left the chatroom.

Ray: Well…

Rika: Don't say a word.

Ray: I was going to say good night.

Rika: Yes. Night.

* * *

Next chapter will be updated soon.


	3. It's Sunday

**Yoosung POV**

Strong wind struck my face hard. Though the speed was unbelievably fast, the engines unleashed a smooth sound. He hadn't lied about taking care of his cars. But I had enough.

"Hyung," I grabbed Seven's shoulder. "I might catch a cold soon, drive slower."

"There's no point in buying a sport car if you drive it slowly." Seven replied with a grin.

Then don't buy one. I mean. Don't buy all of them! I faced to the right side of the car. Ready to puke anytime soon.

"Relax Yoosung, we are here." Seven made a sudden brake. I covered my coughing mouth.

Finally we've arrived. Arrived where?

"Where are we again?" I asked as I walked out of the car with my hand covering my forehead. The dizziness wouldn't go away.

"You forgot?" Seven looked at me and dragged my shirt with his thumb and forefinger. "We are going to Rika's place to apologize."

That's right. Rika were pouting the last time we played Werewolf Game. Then she asked all of us to stop by her house on Sunday, except Mrs. Vanderwood and Driver Kim that is. The building is quite huge and flashy. Seven rang the bell and there was a voice coming from the intercom, "Just get in brother, it's not locked." Seven quickly moved the handle and we entered the mansion. It is larger than I thought it would be. The beautiful architecture made my dizzy disappeared, the garden views were breathtaking as well. I gasped.

"Well, don't just stand there Yoosung. Everyone's waiting for us." Seven said and we ascended to the 2nd floor. We entered the first room on the right and there we were greeted by RFA, except…

"ECHO GIRL!" I was rather shocked. "Can I have your autograph?"

And there was another woman I don't know of.

* * *

 **Rika POV**

My cousin finally showed up. He looked at Echo Girl with a jaw dropped as if he is seeing a ghost.

"Hi there cutie," Echo Girl replied with a wave and a smile. "ZEN told me that you want one, so I already gave it to him just now." Echo Girl looked at ZEN with a pair of sparkling eyes.

"Oh really? Thanks hyung!" Yoosung threw an innocent happy face as ZEN gave him the autograph.

"But, why is she here? And who is that?" Yoosung asked and pointed at the magenta haired woman.

"Oh, I am Jumin Han's fiancée!" she exclaimed. "The name's Sarah Choi." Then Yoosung gave Jumin a frowned look.

"No. She is not." Jumin said with a very calm and steady voice. "Long story."

I walked to the middle of the room and clapped. "Now that everyone's here, we can start playing!"

Everyone started looking at their smartphones and joined the game. "Thank you for coming all of you. I am so glad." I smiled. Or did I?

"We are sorry for what we did the other day." Yoosung said, "But I was really sleepy."

"Yes, we are sorry too." Jaehee added, Jumin simply nodded.

"It's okay everyone, I get it. I am just… well… kinda cranky sometimes." I darted my eyes to the ceiling.

"I love you for who you are." V said and embraced my shoulder.

"Thanks." I can see V said it truthfully without any doubt in his eyes.

"Hey, the game is starting." ZEN told us, and we sat down.

"I am not going to lose this time." Luciel grinned.

And this time… my role is…

* * *

 **V POV**

A traitor. I wonder who the wolf is. I tried to take a glance on Rika's smartphone but she noticed and covered her phone.

"You believed in me, right honey?" Rika winked with a teasing tone.

Yes. And no. The no is more dominant.

We waited for the bot around 2 minutes or so, then it told us that Sarah Choi has been eaten by the wolf. Sarah Choi is a Tanner.

"Jumin, honey, how could you've done that to me?" Sarah whined.

"What do you mean?" Jumin replied. It sounds like a certain song in my ears.

"Don't play dumb. You must've been so scared to marry me until you decided to kill me." Sarah pointed at Jumin.

"I've been framed." Jumin protested.

The game went on, Rika, Ray and ZEN choose Jumin to hang. Jumin, 707 and Yoosung choose ZEN to hang. Jaehee Kang and Echo Girl choose Rika to hang. I don't know who to choose, so I just picked 707.

"Shoot, the votes are equal." Hyun said.

"Who said so? I am the King, my vote counted as two votes." Jumin smirked full of pride.

"You what-?!" Hyun is shocked.

"Oh yeah that's the new role." Luciel commented and chuckled. "Your Highness, Jumin Han. Please give me your mercy."

"But why ZEN is not dead?" Yoosung asked while scrolling.

"Surprise!" ZEN startled us. "I am the prince, I can NOT be executed!"

"Kyaaa! ZEN is a prince!" Echo Girl screamed.

"And Jumin is a King! I knew I choose the right man!" Sarah looked excited.

* * *

 **ZEN POV**

"ZEN is the prince, Mr. Han is the king. And they have their own women like Sarah and Echo Girl." Jaehee rolled her eyes. "Oh no, what a nightmare!"

"True, LOL! It would make such a disturbing family, won't it?" Seven giggled.

Well, that's kind of true. Imagine if I have a father and mother like them. And a wife like Echo Girl. … I think I don't want to imagine any further.

2 minutes later, we found out that the sniper has shot V. And V is a traitor, wow nice shot dear sniper.

"I wonder who did that to you." Jumin commented.

"Probably just Yoosung doubted me." V laughed and Yoosung looked away.

In the next minutes, it appears that the wolf is targeting me. But luckily the guardian protected me. Thank you to whoever they are.

"Who protected ZEN?" Yoosung looked at Jaehee and Echo Girl.

"Maybe Jaehee?" I guessed. Echo Girl glared at me and throw a pillow onto the wall. "So I think Echo Girl is the one who protected me?" I scratched my head.

"Or maybe that's what she wanted you to think." Rika sneered.

The votes were decided. Rika, Ray, Jumin Han and Yoosung choose Echo Girl. Jaehee Kang, Seven and Echo Girl choose Rika. While I choose Ray. I don't know why but he's been so silent, could it be he is hiding something?

Then it's revealed that Echo Girl was indeed the one who protected me. She is the guardian, so what is Jaehee's role? And who's the wolf? I haven't found the answer when my phone screen stated that 707 has been shot by the sniper. 707 is a Beholder. Why hasn't he said anything about the Seer until now? And what's the seer doing all this time?

* * *

 **Ray POV**

So it was him after all. He didn't say anything about me being a real seer. He must be scared if he is a fool, I could be judged as a wolf. But now we knew that he is really a Beholder. I curled up, hugging my knees and put my head on them. I need more sleep. Yesterday was tough, Rika forced me to play with her and the bots all day and night. Starting to get sick of this werewolf game.

"So, like I just said, Saeran is a seer." The red-head said.

"But he didn't say anything about other's roles!" Sarah complained.

"Yeah! All he does is being silent." Echo Girl added.

I am too tired to even open my eyes. It felt like the sentences I saw in the messenger are shaped like Greek writing.

"Can we trust him?" Jaehee said. "What if Luciel lied to protect his brother?"

How funny. The RFA can't even trust their own friends.

"What's wrong Jaehee? Worried that you are going to be under suspicion as a wolf?" Rika mocked.

"I could say the same thing to you." Jaehee adjusted her glasses.

"Hey, I've been eaten by the wolf." ZEN said.

"Yoosung, choose Rika! She is the wolverina!" Jaehee shouted.

I don't know who to accuse. All this time I just follow Rika's decision. Rika, Yoosung and I choose Jaehee to hang. While Jumin and Jaehee choose Rika to hang. The votes are equal because Jumin's vote counted as two votes.

"Yoosung why are you not listening to me?" Jaehee groaned.

"I… believe in Rika." Yoosung responded.

"Ugh… Are you intending to extend this game?" Jaehee face palmed. "And why would you shot Mr. Han just now? He is not the wolf."

* * *

 **Jaehee Kang POV**

"He votes for Rika and his vote is counted as two votes, I thought that's kind of troublesome." Yoosung scratched his cheek with his forefinger.

Yoosung started to get on my nerves. Can't he just face the fact that Rika's a wolf right now?

"Oh, so you are a Physician Jaehee?" Echo Girl asked. "Jaehee just revived me."

"Yes, a physician role is to revive one important person in one game." I explained. "Since you are the guardian, I chose you."

"The King is the most important person in the game." Mr. Han teased.

"No." I pouted. Surprisingly, Mr. Han laughed at me.

"No, I am more important." V teased me too.

"Shut up, traitor." Yoosung stuck out his tongue and while pulling his bottom eyelid. How childish.

Rika tried to eat me, but Echo Girl protected me.

"Now we know that Rika is the only possible wolf. Choose her!" I ordered Yoosung.

But in the end Rika and Yoosung chose me to hang. While Echo Girl and I chose Rika to hang.

"We couldn't win this!" Echo Girl said. "If we get equal vote now, we will get shot and eaten next."

"We can win if Ray choose Rika to hang." I explained.

As soon as I said that, Ray's finger is about to tap the touch screen but then... RIKA TOOK OVER HIS PHONE. LIKE EASILY TOOK OVER IT.

"Sorry Jaehee, but it's my victory!" Rika laughed evilly.

We are dead.

Totally dead.

* * *

 **707 POV**

As soon as Rika took over Saeran's phone, he collapsed to my shoulder with a heavy breathing. And then he snored. I guess he is pretty tired of this, poor him. Rika's position is quite convenient in this round. She is a wolf when Ray is the seer and Yoosung is the sniper. Unbalanced. But oh well, it's not like it has something to worry about, it's just a game. Rika's happy and everyone's having a good time.

"Bye Jaehee." Echo Girl waved.

"How could it turned out this way?" Jaehee displayed a sad face.

But something unexpected happened. After Jaehee is executed, Yoosung shot Rika.

"Way to go Yoosung!" I whistled.

"After all this time I trusted you, but you killed my friends. I am going to take you down with my own hands!" Yoosung said while gesturing as if he is holding a rifle. "It's over now."

"That's in one of my script." ZEN laughed.

I threw a pillow to Jumin's face. "Why you…" Jumin throw me back the pillow. I threw it to Jaehee this time. "Hey, you are going to break my glasses."

"Pillow fight!" I put Saeran's head to the pillow, and use the rest of the pillow to throw.

"Hey! That's pricey pillow!" Rika shouted.

"No wonder it's fluffy." Yoosung smelled the pillow and I punched the pillow to his face. "Ouch! Careful there, last time someone did that I get nosebleed."

V grabbed a pillow and smashed it into Jumin. "Not you too!" Jumin tried to dodge but he got hit anyway.

"ZEN, sleep with me!" Echo Girl offers ZEN a pillow to sleep together with. "Sorry but…" ZEN paused. "No." ZEN ran away.

* * *

 **Jumin Han POV**

In the evening Echo Girl and Sarah gone home because it's late. The RFA decided to buy Don't Me Know Pizza for dinner.

"You are paying this right?" ZEN said while looking at me. "Cause I got no money on me, I just paid my rent this month."

"Let's just split it. There are eight of us here and sixteenth slices of Pizza." I replied.

"Then who will pay for the taxes and delivery services?" Yoosung asked.

"We added them all to the pizza price and split the total." I explained.

"Fair enough." ZEN agreed with me, for the first time, in century.

"I want to get that Pizza with lots of cheese and meat!" Ray ripped open the sauce and put it on the pizza.

"No, I am older than you, I get the big one." Luciel said and was holding onto Ray's shirt.

"Okay, enough you two. Let me handle this." Rika smiled and brought a knife. For a second I thought my life is over, but she is actually just trying to slice the pizza. I suddenly remembered Luciel's description about Yandere woman.

"Now it's fair, okay?" Rika giggled. Luciel and Ray ate the pizza without hesitation.

"Jaehee, come here and eat the pizza, it's going to get cold soon." ZEN grabbed Assistant Kang's wrist so she would come over.

"Yes… I think I should…" Assistant Kang blushed.

"What's wrong Jaehee? You don't like pizza? If not, maybe I will take anoth-." V's word was cut.

"No. I am the leader of this association. I deserves three slices!" Rika smiled, still holding the knife. The room filled with laughter and happiness. If only everything stayed just the way it was forever…

But it didn't.


End file.
